Surprises
by Clavel
Summary: A Christmas / Viktor's Birthday Fic. About the first one they spend together ;) M/M (Obviously). All Fluff


**Hello everyone! This is my first dabble into Yuri! on Ice fanfiction, I hope you like it. This is just a One shot I wrote on Christmas Day to celebrate the birthday boy!**

 **Thanks for reading, and thanks to Sandy for helping me with the edits as usual.**

* * *

 **Surprises**

Missing Yuuri sucked.

And Viktor had to admit it was kind of his own fault. He was the one who said he wanted to return by Nationals… only two weeks after the Grand Prix final… over the same weekend as Japanese Nationals. Yuuri had to participate in the Japanese Nationals if he wanted to keep his sponsorships and be eligible for next year's Grand Prix assignations (not to mention this year's Four Continents and Worlds).

Viktor understood there had been no choice but to spend these two weeks apart. But that didn't change the fact that he missed his fiancé.

Returning to competition was pretty exhilarating, he had to admit, even if Yakov wasn't happy that they had to throw together two programs in two weeks – a process that usually took at least a couple of months – thankfully he had still been skating almost every day as Yuuri's coach, or it would have been a lot harder.

It wasn't his best work, but he was Viktor Nikiforov: his name still meant something to the Russian Federation. Besides, having put together Yurio's short program, he knew exactly what it took to beat him on it (even if their frees had pretty much the same base value).

Yurio still hadn't learned to pace himself through the competitions-which worked in Viktor's favor. He hadn't broken any records, but he had managed to secure first place much to Yurio's annoyance, even if it was a micro-win. He'd have to work a lot harder come European Championships.

Viktor tried to distract himself with these thoughts, distract himself from his empty apartment and the fact that it was his birthday and his fiancé was in another country altogether. He tried to tell himself that at least he _had_ a fiancé this time around. And maybe they could skype or something, once he got home… what time was it in Japan anyway?

"I'm home!" He called out to Makkachin and the pet sitter as he opened the door to his apartment.

There was a happy bark from the kitchen but Makkachin didn't go out to greet him at the door like he usually did nor was the pet sitter waiting to be paid… plus, it smelled like food? In his place? He hadn't even bothered going to the market since he came back to Russia.

"Makkachin!" He called out, rounding the hallway toward his kitchen.

There was another happy bark and then: "Oh, you're home!" Yuuri said, turning from the stove to face him.

"Yuuri..." Viktor whispered. "What are you doing here? Where is the sitter? How did the competition go? Shouldn't you be practicing for the gala?"

"I reclaimed my title as national champion," Yuuri said, blushing a little. "The pet sitter let me in since Makka recognized me and I told her I wanted to surprise you so she left. And I declined to participate in the Gala."

"Yuuri, you are going to get fined!"

"No, I won't. I have a terrible, terrible case of the flu. Can't you see?" He sniffled dramatically. "I might have a fever."

Viktor was silent for a moment. Then launched himself at Yuuri, hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe you're here," Viktor whispered.

Yuuri smiled and hugged him back. "It's your birthday; of course I'm here."

Viktor burrowed deeper into the hug. "This is already the best birthday I ever had."

"You haven't even tried dinner," Yuuri laughed. "And I got you a cake."

"I love it already," Viktor said.

They sat together and talked non-stop for what seemed like hours. Viktor told him all about the Russian Nationals, which competitors he thought could be worthwhile in the future and showed him some videos of Yurio's programs. They laughed and talked. Then they stretched out on opposite ends of Viktor's couch, their legs tangled together, and they ate cake.

That's when Viktor noticed a small – maybe about two feet tall – plastic Christmas tree on the coffee table. It was silver, covered with tinsel and small glass spheres. Yuuri noticed the direction of Viktor's glance.

"Uh. Um. I hope you don't mind." He said. "I know you don't celebrate Christmas – not on this date anyway – but I was at the airport in Tokyo and I saw it and I couldn't resist. "

"I'll get you a better tree next year," Viktor said.

"You don't have to."

"But I will." He said. "Actually…" Viktor sprang up and went to his backpack. "I got you a Christmas present."

Yuuri took the small box and placed it on his lap.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"I don't have to; I love it already," Yuuri smiled. He picked up the box and tore the paper but before he could see what was inside, his phone beeped.

"Who is it?" Viktor asked, slightly annoyed. Though he knew it was irrational, he wondered who would dare to interrupt his time with Yuuri.

"The Japanese Federation. We got a meeting after New Year's." Yuuri smiled. "I talked with some officials at Nationals, and I think they're going to approve my moving over here – they're pleased with the improvement on my results over last year's. My sponsors are also pleased."

"That is good news."

"Yeah. If they approve, the Federation will help pay for the ice time fees and maybe some of the coaching."

"Since I am the coach, I can tell you that you don't have to worry about that." Viktor smiled.

"Still." Yuuri shrugged. "I should probably start looking for some work here to cover living expenses and maybe start looking at some housing. You might need to come with me to translate." He finished while he turned off his phone and put it away. When Yuuri looked at Viktor, he noticed that his fiancee's expression had turned serious, and then Yuuri realized Viktor hadn't said anything. "You don't have to come if you're too busy."

"Open your present," Viktor said, nudging him with his feet.

Yuuri opened the box and stared. Inside was a Makkachin-shaped keychain with two shiny, new keys on it. "Viktor?"

"Yeah, so… since you are moving here because of me… I thought you might want to move here-with me." He said, growing nervous when Yuuri didn't react. "I'll help you find a place of your own if you want but- I thought… I mean. I miss you when you are not here. Makkachin does too."

Yuuri closed his hand around the keys. "Would it really be okay if I moved here? You- you've never lived with anyone before and… it's an adjustment."

"We have lived together before."

"We both lived at my parents' house. There's a difference."

"Tell me about it," Viktor said. He liked Yuuri's family, but it was impossible to be alone at the hotel. "Besides, we have shared a room before."

"For, like, three days at a time."

"Yuuri, what is it? If you don't want to move in with me- "

"I do. I want to… but I don't want you to ask just because you feel responsible that I'm moving here.

"I would not have asked if it was not what I wanted." Viktor said, placing his hand over Yuuri's, where he was holding the keys. "Yuuri, I always thought this place felt a little empty. And I couldn't figure out why. But in these two weeks I have realized that it is not the place but the fact that I am not with you. I want to be with you."

"Well," Yuuri said, clearing his throat after his voice caught a little. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had."

Viktor laughed and launched himself at Yuuri once more, disturbing a snoozing Makkachin in the process. And Yuuri found himself pressed all along the couch and in the middle of a good, ole fashioned make out session. Then he thought he had never actually kissed anyone like this… and then he wasn't thinking about anything anymore.

* * *

The End.


End file.
